


The Boy Next Door

by Jimais_Vu



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gay, How Do I Tag, M/M, Stray Kids Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimais_Vu/pseuds/Jimais_Vu
Summary: Jeongin has a big crush on the boy next door.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Kudos: 15





	The Boy Next Door

For the past three years, Jeongin had a crush on the boy next door. Ever since Hyunjin's family first moved in and came over for dinner. Ever since he and Jeongin sat next to each other at the table as everybody talked and had a good time. Ever since Hyunjin came over for the first time to help Jeongin with his homework. Ever since they had their first sleepover. Ever since they played video games and ate pizza. Ever since they hugged for the first time.

Ever since Hyunjin entered Jeongin's life, the younger was in love for the first time. It was honestly scary how quickly he fell for him.

Maybe he was a little shallow at the beginning. He was looking through his bedroom window, watching his new neighbors moving in. Back then he was scared because the old neighbor hated him. He was always weird about Jeongin's presence and would try to get the boy in trouble, but luckily, his parents weren't stupid enough to believe the man. But when Jeongin was watching the new people move in, he saw a boy step out of a car and his heart started beating almost painfully in his chest.

This boy had black hair and the prettiest brown eyes Jeongin had ever seen. He looked adorable, and it wasn't until they came over later that night that Jeongin realized just what he was getting himself into.

Hyunjin was just a nice person who loved skinship. Jeongin only mentally complained about the affection because it made him more in love with Hyunjin. It also didn't help that the older always wanted to come over to stay the night and cuddle. Jeongin obviously loved it, but it just made it harder to hide his feelings.

And it had been happening like that for two years before Jeongin finally got the courage to tell Hyunjin.

"Jeongin, I love you, but... you're still a minor. I'm an adult now. Let's just stay friends for a while, okay?"

Jeongin cried all night, feeling like an idiot for thinking that he could possibly have a chance with someone like Hyunjin. Hyunjin was handsome, funny, smart, and social. Meanwhile Jeongin was homeschooled and didn't talk to anyone except for his neighbor.

He didn't talk to Hyunjin for an entire week, not daring to see his face again after humiliating himself in front of him. But then he remembered that Hyunjin said they can stay friends "for a while". Did that mean that Hyunjin was planning on leaving him after a while? Or did it mean that he might consider being with him in the future?

Then Jeongin spent another week trying to figure it out, until Hyunjin knocked on his door and dragged him out of the house to hang out with him at the mall.

Jeongin kept his feelings silent from that point on. He actually stayed silent most of the time, barely ever talking above a whisper, so he wouldn't scare Hyunjin away or make him even more weirded out.

But Hyunjin wasn't weirded out at all. He wanted to have the old Jeongin back. He wanted the quirky boy who was only quiet when he needed to be. He hated Jeongin's new personality, knowing that it was because of him. But Hyunjin had a legitimate reason to say no. He literally couldn't date Jeongin because the boy was a minor. It would be illegal.

A year later, it was Jeongin's nineteenth birthday, meaning he was finally an adult. His friends and family were all having a get together at his house. There was a cake, music playing in the background, and his cousins that were a little bit older than him brought alcohol, which surprisingly didn't make his mom mad.

"Happy birthday Jeongin," Seungmin said, giving the boy a tight hug. Jeongin met Seungmin at a café and they immediately became best friends. They were so close that people in the neighborhood started thinking they were dating, but they've just remained best friends for the past six months since they met.

When Seungmin went to go get something to drink, Jeongin looked around the room. It was a great party so far, but it seemed like something was missing. Jeongin felt like it was almost perfect except for this one thing, but he couldn't really tell what it was. But when he saw Hyunjin's parents talking to his, he tilted his head at why he hasn't seen Hyunjin yet.

I mean sure the boy would've come to at least wish him happy birthday...

Right?

He grabbed his jacket and snuck out the front door, walking down the sidewalk to Hyunjin's house. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door, waiting a few moments until Hyunjin opened it.

"Hey," he said, stepping aside so Jeongin could come in.

"Hey," Jeongin whispered, walking inside as Hyunjin shut the door behind him. "Um... I was just wondering why you didn't come to my party. Are you busy tonight?"

Hyunjin thought for a moment before shaking his head. "Uh, no... I just... I didn't want it to be awkward between Seungmin and I. You know, since you used to like me."

Jeongin took in what he said and shook his head in confusion. "Wait, what do you mean "Seungmin and I"?"

"I heard from people around here that you and him are dating."

Jeongin rolled his eyes and sighed. "I'm not dating him. People just think that because I hang out with him a lot." Hyunjin looked relieved for a second, but then looked upset again when Jeongin said the last sentence. "I'm sorry that I haven't been talking to you a lot lately. It's just awkward. And it sucks because even though we haven't been talking, my feelings for you never went away. I'm still... in love with you. Your charm, your personality, just you. My memories of our first two years together never went away, and now, they just make it harder to get over you."

When Hyunjin didn't answer, Jeongin looked up and gasped when the older was standing only a few inches in front of him.

"You're nineteen now right?" Hyunjin asked, his hand wrapping around Jeongin's nape who nodded, his heart beating faster at their close contact. They had cuddled before obviously, but when Hyunjin's other hand rested on his waist, Jeongin already started panting, even when they hadn't done anything yet. "Can I kiss you?"

Jeongin shyly nodded and Hyunjin pulled him in for a kiss, both of them immediately melting into each other. Jeongin's arms flew up to wrap around Hyunjin's neck for support, the wonderful taste of the boy he's wanted for the past three years making his knees weak.

Hyunjin finally pulled away and looked at Jeongin's lips that were swolen and parted open as he panted.

"C-can we do it again?" Jeongin shyly asked, wanting to feel as much of Hyunjin as he could before he has to return home or Hyunjin wants to stop.

"Not even gonna ask me why I did it?" Jeongin sighed and nodded for him to continue. "After you said all that for the first time a year ago, I thought about it. And I don't mean this in a weird way, but I wanted to wait until you were an adult to do anything. Back then, I just thought about this moment because I pitied you, but now I feel like I may feel the same way you do." Jeongin's cheeks turned red and he hid his face in Hyunjin's chest who chuckled. "So you've had a crush on me since you were sixteen?"

"Yeah. Ever since you moved here." He started blushing again and looked down so Hyunjin wouldn't see it. But the taller just cupped Jeongin's chin in his hand and kissed him again.

"So do you wanna um... go on a... a-a date?" He asked nervously after pulling away.

"Sure," Jeongin giggled and Hyunjin gasped when he remembered something.

He smiled and hugged Jeongin. "Happy birthday!"


End file.
